The present invention relates to vehicle tailgates, and more particularly to vehicle tailgates that include a multifunction assembly extendable therefrom.
Conventionally, pickup trucks include a tailgate at the back of a bed that closes off a cargo box. Often times, the truck bed is not long enough to hold the cargo, so truck bed extenders have been developed. The truck bed extenders work in conjunction with the open tailgate in order to provide additional length to the bed. Some of the bed extenders mount to the outside of the tailgate or to the box itself, which may be convenient for deployment, but they tend to interfere with cargo space in the box since the bed extender, when not in use, protrudes into the box. Moreover, it is typical for the vehicle operator to employ the extender only occasionally, so it is generally undesirable to have the extender exposed at all times, which detracts from the attractiveness of the vehicle.
Additionally, it is sometimes desirable to have an extender that can provide other functions in addition to a bed extender, such as a roof rack type of function (an upwardly extending structure from a closed tailgate that works in conjunction with the vehicle roof to support long loads). Such arrangements are particularly useful for carrying a long ladder, canoe, etc. However, the typical arrangement for supporting such loads involves a fixed framework mounted to and extending above the pickup box, or a movable, but externally mounted support mechanism. Again, though, both of these types of arrangements detract significantly from the attractiveness of the vehicle, and moreover, may interfere with the use of the box for other purposes unless completely removed from the vehicle. Such an additional function can be provided with simple ergonomic operation of the assembly, while still allowing for an attractive appearance for the vehicle when the extender is stowed during periods of non-use.
A drawback with common bed extenders is that a desirable feature of conventional tailgates may be lost. That is, a conventional tailgate has an ornamental plastic tailgate molding mounted along its top surface. It is meant to provide a surface along which cargo can be slid into the bed without the concern of rusting due to paint being scraped off. Some bed extender designs interfere with or cause the elimination of this molding, further detracting from the appearance of the vehicle.
Thus, it is desirable to have a vehicle tailgate with a bed extender that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.